An Avatar For Our Times
by TheAvatard
Summary: An important note from the author AKA: me
1. Introduction

OK, this is my story about a modern Avatar where I will set the ATLA universe in atime that is roughly 2007 United States of America. I kind of changed the opening sequence to fit this fanfic so it will set the scene for the rest of this story.

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!!!! **Becides, if I did then I'd be cashing in on royalties checks and not making these stories.  
So, I don't own ATLA, Viacom does.

* * *

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air._

_My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace where those of all bending skills; waterbenders, earthbenders, firebenders, airbenders, and those of no bending skill lived together in harmony; a time when the Unites States of America was whole._

_But that all changed after the rigged election and the terror attacks._

_The once great world power, the United States, has broken up into four separate nations. _

_Then the North attacked._

_Only the Avatar mastered all four elements._

_Only he could stop the ruthless North, but when the America needed him most, he vanished._

_A hundred years have passed, and the North is nearing victory in the war._

_Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the South to help fight against the North, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe._

_Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken._

_But I haven't lost hope._

_I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the America._


	2. The Boy in the Iceberg: Part One

Ok, I've decided to do this in parts of episodes instead of the whole episode on one thing, so here we go.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar… because I' be a very rich man if I did, but I do wish I did own Avatar. So… yeah here it goes again (Damn it!!!! I've got OK Go stuck in my head now.)**

Props to those who commented my first fanfic and to where I got episode transcripts for reference and where I saw many videos for reference.

The Boy in the Iceberg: Part One

The Aleutian Islands, probably one of the most interesting places in the United States of America. A geographical anomaly, this chain of over three-hundred islands crosses the International Date Line; they are both the easternmost and westernmost points of the United States of America. These islands are also where a boy and a girl find a child that will save America, and possibly the world.

A boy and a girl were sitting on a Zodiac style rigid-hulled inflatable boat, an inflatable dinghy, with an outboard motor in the frigid waters of the North Pacific. The boy who appeared Inuit and had somewhat of a Mohawk on his head, culminating into a pony-tail, had a fishing rod in his hand. He said to the girl,

"It's gonna bite any time now, maybe you can learn a thing or to, Katara."

The girl named Katara was also an Inuit and the most prominent feature of her hair was that she in two loops going towards her ears. Katara seemed indifferent to what the boy was saying to her and that while he was still attempting to catch a bite, she saw a fish swim past the dinghy. She decided to take the opportunity and attempted to catch this fish by herself.

Katara took off her left glove and breathed inward, she felt nervous about doing this. She began to wave her left hand in a vertical motion and a few seconds later, a potion of the water lifted itself out of the ocean and formed an amorphous blob around the fish. Katara noticed this and said,

"Sokka, look here!"

Sokka was attentive on his fishing rod as he said to Katara,

"Shhh Katara, you might scare the fish away. Mmm… this'll make some good filets."

When the blob began to levitate around one foot above the sea level, Katara used both of her hands to transport the fish to the dinghy. Katara tried again to get Sokka's attention, she shouted,

"Look Sokka, I caught one!"

Katara began to waterbend the fish closer to the dinghy, still using the circular pattern with both hands At this point; Sokka finally caught a fish and jerked the fishing rod upwards. Both of Katara's waterbending and Sokka's fishing rod collided together and the amorphous blob of fish hit Sokka's back, making him extremely wet with the frigid water of the North Pacific Ocean and the fish flew into the frigid water of the North Pacific Ocean.

Katara saw this and yelled,

"Hey!"

Sokka said,

"How come when you use your magic water powers, I get soaked? I mean, is it hard to stay dry here or what?"

Katara said,

"It's not magic, it's waterbending and it's…"

Sokka butted in saying,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… it's an ancient art unique to our native Alaskan culture, but I'm just saying that if I had weird powers then I would keep my weirdness to myself so I don't get put into an institution."

Katara yelled,

"You think that I'm weird‽ At least that I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself whenever I see my reflection in the water because I think that helps me get banged."

Sokka opened his mouth to say something to Katara but he felt the sharp bump of an iceberg hitting the water. He turned the power to the engine on and tried to steer himself out of the area. Icebergs are all around him, trying to hit them it seemed. Sokka tried to drive the dinghy away from the icebergs. He had the panicked look of desperation in his face. He tried to get away, but then it happened. One of the icebergs punctured one of the tubes and the dinghy bean to take on water. Sokka and Katara jumped on a nearby iceberg. There was nothing left besides one large iceberg about two-hundred feet high by fifty feet wide and countless small icebergs; they were stranded with the currents at their mercy now.

Katara said, sarcastically,

"Wow… that was some excellent steering you got there, you went right away around those icebergs didn't you Sokka."

Sokka replied,

"Well, if you didn't like my steering then you should have used your waterbending to get us out."

Katara asked,

"So what, do you think that it is my fault that we're stranded here‽"

Sokka said,

"I'll just say that it's always gonna be a woman who screws everything up."

To Katara, this was the straw that broke the camel's back. She yelled,

"You are the most sexist, immature retard that I have ever met in my life!!!"

Sokka mumbled,

"Someone seems to be having one of her womanly days."

Katara started yelling,

"I am embarrassed to be related to you! When mom died, I was the one who did all of the work around he house, not you! No, you were running around with your gun playing soldier-boy!!!"

Sokka looked at the iceberg behind Katara, it was cracking. Sokka said to her,

"Katara watch out,"

Katara kept on yelling like she didn't even notice Sokka, and she probably didn't,

"You know what‽ Let me tell YOU something you little soldier-boy playing around with your little gun, you can't kill a firebender with that little pistol!"

Sokka said,

"It still can kill someone."

Katara kept on yelling,

"And guess what; I do all of the work! I wash all of the clothes and I'm gonna tell you that IT IS NOT THE BEST THING TO SMELL _YOUR _DIRTY SOCKS HALF AN HOUR AFTER I ATE BREAKFAST!!!"

Sokka saw the iceberg behind them crack even more, but this time the cracks became more distinct. Sokka pleaded to Katara,

"NO, YOU settle down! I'm not gonna help you any more. You're on YOUR OWN!!!"

At this point, Katara threw her arms down, causing a whitewater wave crash onto the iceberg that Sokka and she were on. The huge iceberg that was behind them began to crack wholly open into two main parts and several small pieces. The falling of the large iceberg into the water caused somewhat of a tidal wave in the general vicinity of the iceberg's crash site. Katara and Sokka lied down on the iceberg and held on for dear life. As the disturbance dissipated, Sokka said to Katara,

"Wow, you went from weird to freaky."

Katara asked,

"So I did all of that?"

Sokka replied,

"Yep, I'll go phone the funny farm."

About two seconds after this, a lustrous fluorescent blue light began to come from the ocean. Sokka noticed this and said,

"Did you see that too or was that not powdered sugar I put on my crêpes but a couple of eight-balls."

Katara said,

"No, I hide it in my socks not the powdered sugar container."

Sokka said,

"You do know I was joking?"

Katara said,

"Ohhhhh, it's a joke. I got it, realfunny one."

This light was coming up and it was obvious that this was an iceberg. The iceberg came up extremely fast and the iceberg tilted to the right a bit but then it quickly righted itself. This iceberg was a more round one rather than a more towering iceberg that Katara broke. Katara and Sokka looked at it and they saw the silhouette of a boy with white arrows on his bald head and both of his hands. He was sitting down in some sort of an Eastern-style meditation pose with his legs crossed, or was it a Western-style pose; it was really hard to tell when you are in the Aleutian Islands. The boy's arrows and eyes turned to a bright white. Sokka noticed this and slowly pulled his revolver out of his holster. Katara said to him,

"That guy's alive, we have to help him!"

Sokka replied,

"And soooo…"

Katara said,

"Let me see your gun."

Sokka said,

"I hope you know what you are doing."

Katara said,

"Yeah I do, give it to me."

Sokka said,

"How about we wait until you get closer, kay?"

Katara said,

"Okay."

Sokka put the revolver back in his thigh holster while he and Katara skipped along the icebergs to get to the boy. Once there, Sokka gave Katara the revolver. Katara fired one shot in the ice and it cracked a bit. Sokka said,

"Wow, Smith and Wesson do a damn good job at their guns."

Katara fired three more shots and a sharp cold gale went at them, knocking them over. The iceberg cracked in half and these torrents of wind were blowing out of it. A bright light similar to a spotlight came out of it. In the distance, seals and tiger-seals growled together in harmony, because although people did not know the significance of this event, nature did and it was nature's right to tell.

Several miles away, an Oliver Hazard Perry class frigate sailed across the frigid waters of the North Pacific. There was a teenage boy with his entire head shaven except one black ponytail standing at the prow in his PT uniform, identical to the current US Navy PT uniform. There was also an older gentleman balding and his hair long in the back with mutton chops and a goatee in the US Army Class A's at the rank of brigadier general sitting at a portable table playing solitaire, the card version. The boy noticed the spotlight-style light and said to the older gentleman,

"Uncle, do you realize what this light means?"

The uncle said,

"That I can't finish my game?"

The boy said,

"It means that my search is almost over."

The uncle groaned and the boy said,

"That light was from an extremely powerful source, it had to be from him!"

"Or it was the Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights, St. Elmo's fire, a lighthouse, or even an Alaskan fighter jet. Do not get your hopes up over nothing, Prince Zuko."

Prince Zuko said,

"I know that this will be the Avatar! Quartermaster, turn towards the light!"

As the uncle put the last card down in the game, he too knew that this time was different, that this time might just be the Avatar. Prince Zuko paced around the bow, reaching the gunwale. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of Marlboro Lights 100s and pulled out a cigarette. Zuko placed the tip of his finger on the cigarette, firebending it to be lit. Zuko took a puff from the cigarette; he knew this would be the day he will capture the Avatar, he knew.


	3. Author's Note

**Note to Readers:**

Due to Viacom's harsher stance on AtLA episodes on YouTube, I will be taking a slower time at making modern Avatar banfics. Instead, I will be making fanfics of Original Characters in my Modern Avatar world, either placed before Aang (pre-2007), during his time corresponding to modern renditions of the events in the show, or after Aang (post-2007)

Thank you for your time.


End file.
